In an environment requiring high security such as a data center, a portable terminal such as a smart phone may be used for an authentication process to pass a gate. There has been known a technique that selectively installs an application (application software), which may be used only in a specific area, in a portable terminal according to the purpose when using the portable terminal for the authentication process.
For example, there has been known a technique that causes a security device such as an integrated circuit (IC) card to touch a gate device such that a terminal application setting command and a terminal application are installed in a portable phone only in an area that has normally passed such that a gate application of the gate device designates an application to be executed in a specific area. In this technique, the security device is provided with a central processing unit (CPU) that is a controller configured to install a terminal application in the portable phone which is a terminal. The terminal application installed in the portable phone includes an authentication application to perform an authentication process on the gate device, and a terminal application designated by the gate device when the authentication application succeeds in the authentication with the gate device.
In addition, there has also been known a portable terminal that is capable of managing a plurality of function restrictions in a batch and enables the function restrictions to be automatically performed in accordance with the start of another event after activating a specific application function. For each application, the portable terminal has a management table that designates an operation mode to be set to the portable terminal during the execution of the application or in a specific event (condition). Further, the portable terminal automatically changes the operation mode of the portable terminal (e.g., rejects an incoming call) in the specific event of an application such as a browser (e.g., when browsing a specific web page) that runs based on the management table. Therefore, the portable terminal may automatically switch the operation mode according to the situation without depending on individual change and control of the operation mode by the user.
In addition, there has been known a portable computer configured to restrict information operation by the computer depending on a use area when using the computer by moving the use area (location) in order to prevent leakage of the information. The computer is configured to restrict different information operations for a plurality of partitioned use areas, respectively. Further, a server connected with the computer via a network has information corresponding to the use areas of the computer, and the information to be provided to the computer may be restricted depending on the use areas of the computer.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/073843, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2003-288275 and 2008-160753.